


[all花]耳畔风声 17-20（完结）

by bluetree



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetree/pseuds/bluetree





	[all花]耳畔风声 17-20（完结）

17.  
那日当发现少年已不在门口时，花道心情复杂，虽然觉得松了口气，但更为担心健司别出事了，尤其是他在学校转了一圈都没发现健司人影，更是慌得冒出一身冷汗。好在他赶回家时，远远看见便望见自家屋里亮着灯，等进屋一看，果然健司已在家里等着，桌上还摆着热过的饭菜。

花道踌躇着不知如何开口，索性啥也没说，健司也不说话，帮二人都盛了饭便坐下一言不发只顾往嘴里扒饭。

花道偷偷观察了会儿，健司眼圈鼻头都泛着微红，果真是哭过的模样，他心口发紧却实在不知如此情境下该说些什么好，最终也只好轻叹口气捧起饭碗。

那天过后他们的相处竟变得微妙起来，从前他俩每日总要聊上好一会儿，现在竟一天也说不上几句话。健司在花道面前一向活泼，可如今居然也愈发沉默寡言起来。

花道不傻，他更不会觉得健司傻。或许健司早就知道那些事儿了，就像他小时候，不也早就懵懵懂懂明白自己母亲身上发生了什么吗？只是俩人都默契地闭口不谈装作那还是个秘密，如今最为敏感的一面敞在台面上，叫他们都无所适从。本来温馨的家突然之间变得清冷，花道虽心急，却也没个头绪不晓得如何是好，只好假装无事般自欺欺人。

好在学校的事顺利解决了，对方没再多为难健司，关于赔偿都没狮子大开口，这让花道觉得轻松了点儿，起码健司的人生和学业，不会受此影响了。

中考的日期定在盛夏，花道早早准备了一小袋碎冰让健司带去考场，又弄了灌清凉油叮嘱他考试前抹点儿在太阳穴上。他忙忙碌碌念念叨叨的，看上去比真正的考生还紧张，这让健司久违地欢心笑起来。

“等我好消息。”少年主动抱了下花道，他们之间已很久未有这样的亲密举动，这突然一下，花道竟觉得鼻头一酸差点掉下泪来。

“拿个状元回来。”

“我考虑下。”健司咧嘴笑着，一双薄唇翘成优美的弧线，两只眼睛亮闪闪的。

花道送走健司，转身回屋刚关上门，含在眼眶的泪就落到地上，他觉得丢人，怎么三十多岁的人了还跟个小娃娃似的一碰就哭，可他心里那感觉太复杂了，又酸又甜又苦又乐，那些奇妙的感情最后好像都涌上了眼睛，化作汪水止不住往外流。

暑假刚开始两礼拜后，花道家迎来了镇上的邮差。

家里大门被敲响时他正在厨房包饺子，围裙上还沾着白面粉也来不及脱就这么跑去开了门，这一打开门给花道吓一跳，不仅穿着制服的邮差站在门外，周围还哄了好一帮乡亲看热闹。

花道正想着这也太夸张了怎么那么大阵仗，面前的邮递员开口道：“恭喜状元！”

“嗡”地一下，花道被这高声赞和惊得脑袋都有点犯晕，他……他当时就开个玩笑健司这还，这还真拿了个状元回来？花道这才反应过来正常录取通知得等下礼拜才陆续送达，只有状元会提前那么久，怪不得门口为了那么好些人，原来都是来围观状元的！

“健司，健司。”花道喊了两句声音才不颤得厉害，“健司！你快出来！”

等健司从房里走出来，门口的人群变得更加嘈杂，有人鼓起掌夸这孩子真出息，有人阴阳怪气说才一个中考状元不算啥，高考状元那才叫本事。花道根本不关心别人说些啥，此刻他只有满心的欢喜和自豪。

他搂着健司肩膀一同从邮差手里接过，相比之下状元本人没那么激荡，只是抬头轻声对花道说：“怎么样，我厉害吧。”

“厉害，真厉害。”花道眉开眼笑，双手因激动而微微发麻。

两个月的时间说短不短，说长也绝不算长，离别在即的不舍同高获状元的喜悦一同冲淡了这段日子以来笼在二人头上的阴霾，花道和健司之间的气氛总算慢慢向从前恢复。

健司就读的高中在城里，是所名校，离村子路途颇远，路费花销也大，平时只能住校，连周末都没法次次回家，只有节假日才能回来和花道相聚。

大多时间花道都只能独处，虽然每周都和健司通信，终究心里想念得紧，常常掰着指头算健司还有多久回家，有时花道都觉得自己简直和空巢老人差不多了。

健司念上高二那年花道这儿的生活发生了些许变化，村里一媒婆找到他说要给他相门亲事。他原来一听就想拒绝，也不知为啥，他总觉得单身一辈子挺好，健司以后肯定有出息得留在城里发展，等娶了媳妇要是不嫌弃他就一块儿搬到城里，要嫌弃他，一个人待在村里也好，得空就去城里看看小俩口。可媒婆说这事是姑娘家先提的，他就这么决绝了人姑娘面皮薄，这多难看。花道想想也是，反正先见面聊聊，到时候再找借口回绝呗。

媒婆给他介绍的正是村尾那户人家的姑娘，阿晴。

这姑娘比花道小两岁，十四五时已出落得秀丽大方，脾气也亲和温柔，更难得的是还会读书写字，是他们村不折不扣的村花，当年大半个村的男孩都喜欢她。可惜大概真的天妒红颜，这么位姑娘偏偏在十八那年遭遇了巨大变故，从那以后，他就没怎么再见到过阿晴了。

“想喝什么。”媒婆安排花道和阿晴约在镇上的茶馆见面，他举着菜单眼神却不自觉打量着面前的女人。没想到这年纪了阿晴还是长得这般好看，若非当年她遭人侮辱还摔断了腿，现在铁定已嫁进好人家，过得幸福美满，哪儿还会主动寻上他这个名声差家境也不好的男人呢。

“和你一样就好了。”阿晴音色玉润，十分动听。

“好。”花道点完茶，不知如何起话头，只好尴尬笑着拼命在脑中打草稿。

阿晴倒是大方，主动开口道：“我的情况你应该都知道吧，毕竟当年在村里也闹得挺大。”

瞧见女人面上自嘲而苦涩的笑容，花道心中不是滋味。

“遇上那种事又落下残疾，搞得连说成的姻亲都黄了，这种事想要人家不知道都难。”

“都是过去的事了。”花道觉得自己语句苍白，可也不知还能怎么说：“生活总是向前的。”

阿晴没说话，只是摇摇头。

花道接着又说：“你还是和从前一样漂亮，有温柔贤惠还有文化底子，肯定还有人欣赏你。”

“那你呢。”

咂舌于阿晴的直接，花道愣了几秒才接嘴：“我，我家里条件不怎么好，长久以来也总被大家瞧不起，你跟着我会吃苦。”

阿晴低头笑了：“果然你也介意。”

“不不不，我不是那个意思。”花道不知如何解释，急得满头大汗。

“别那么紧张，我知道你不是那个意思。”晴子微笑，表情却十分认真，“我们都这岁数了，也没必要拐弯。你我是村里条件最相当的了，我哥当年为了给我报仇私下找那几个混蛋教训，却遭人暗算现在几乎是个废人，我们家受尽冷眼，父母年纪越来越大，总需要有个男丁撑着。而你打一辈子光棍总也不妥，家里有个女人打点那才像家，虽然我腿脚不便，但也还能帮活，针线功夫或帮人读信写信的也能做，再说你收养了个娃娃是吧，他也不能一辈子没妈啊。”

晴子说得有理有据，他不禁坐直了身板看着面前的女人，这个女人看上去柔弱，还有些憔悴，却宛如一朵饱经寒霜仍挺立开放的腊梅。生活带来如此之多的磨难，她虽痛苦，却不曾被打败。花道心里陡然升起股惺惺相惜之情，而且她最后一句确实打动了花道。

“你若同意我说的话，我们可以再接触段时日，你考虑下是否应下这事。”

花道再没理由说出半个不字，何况，他想，健司总该有个妈的。

18.  
他们保持在一周两次的见面频率，通常都在镇上的茶馆，不惹眼，花费也不高。阿晴确实是个好女人，思路清晰，说话有分寸，不急不躁的，和这样一个女人相处绝不会感受到任何压力。

阿晴从小便爱读书，从前她家还没遭事时条件还算不错，父母请了位先生偶去家中教导长子，阿晴每每都要蹭在一边，兄长学多少她便蹭多少，兄长买的书她都看过。这村子穷，早些年别说女娃，连男娃识字的也不多，如阿晴这般更是难能。花道因母亲自小的教育还算有学识，阿晴和他年纪相当，又有文化，聊起来倒是天南地北都能搭上。

有时这姑娘还会带些自己做的点心和小菜给花道尝，花道自诩厨艺不错，可这姑娘家的到底不一样，拿出手的食物无论从味道还是卖相上说都更为精致。

二人如此相处三个来月，还真有那么点正在交往的模样了，不过花道心里清楚，他对阿晴有尊重有欣赏，却绝无爱慕，阿晴约莫也是如此。他这段时间以来思虑许多，愈发觉得阿晴那日的话句句在理。他俩若真成了，也不过搭伙度日各取所需，相敬如宾便是最好，谁也不会幼稚到再贪恋情啊爱啊那些。

阿晴的事花道在信中和健司说过，对方没怎么发表意见，只说随花道喜欢就行。花道想着阿晴当年亲事要没黄，估计到现在孩子也得同健司差不多大，虽说人还是个黄花闺女，可阿晴天生贤惠，之后和健司处惯了应该会是个好母亲。至于健司，这孩子开始肯定没啥概念，但以后就该知道有个娘那得是多不一样啊！

花道不禁回忆起自己和母亲的点点滴滴，心头一热。

墙上的挂历给花道画了红圈，再过两周学校要放个五天的假，他计划着趁这回让健司和阿晴先见上面熟悉熟悉。

这天一早，阿晴便来敲响花道家大门。这是阿晴第一次上他家，倒也不拘谨，参观过屋子后又闲聊几句直接钻进厨房摆开摊。花道本想帮忙一起张罗，却被阿晴笑着推了出来，说厨房是女人的地盘男人待着作甚。

花道没法子，挠挠头走出厨房索性开始打扫起卫生，可这家里本来就干净，他擦擦弄弄半个多小时也就整理完了，而那边阿晴还在忙活，他只好坐在椅子上看起前些日子从镇上捎回来的书。

健司在差不多饭点刚过时到了家，那时阿晴正把一道道做好的菜端上餐桌，屋里弥漫着菜香。

见自家突然多了个陌生人忙进忙出，健司显然一下子没反应过来，手里拎着包站在门口没动。

“这就是我跟你提过的阿晴阿姨。”

等花道开口，健司才明白过来这女人是谁。

“阿晴阿姨。”

“诶，菜刚好，快来趁热吃吧。”

健司点点头，坐到桌前，他面前已准备好碗筷。

花道得有三个多月没和健司团聚了，这次见面心情自然激动，他瞧着健司好像又长高了点，还比上次回家时瘦了些。花道想着那么久没见能聊的事老多，可健司却沉默寡言，大多时间都不答话，要么嗯嗯啊啊几句，要么索性只摇头点头，这餐桌上最后竟只有花道和阿晴有一搭没一搭聊着天。

健司吃完饭便说还有作业要写就自个儿回房关上了门。

这孩子似乎心情不好，花道也不晓得健司到底怎么了，只觉得心里尴尬。阿晴要留下帮忙洗碗时他更觉不好意思，赶紧婉言谢绝了。

阿晴毕竟体贴，也没多抢就说今儿她先回去，等下次再来，把空间留给久未见面的爷俩她就不掺和了。

送走阿晴，花道犹豫半天还是没敲开健司的房门，他为了健司今儿回家把一整天都给空了出来，现在有点没方向，只好一个人继续读起没看完的书，好在健司一个人闷了三个多小时就从房里出来了。

健司这回出来好像心情又好了不少，主动和花道聊起学校的事情。花道自然乐意，话匣子一下打开，拉着健司叽里呱啦一直说到天都黑了才一拍脑袋说怎么忘了时间得赶紧准备晚饭。

“想吃什么。”

“中午那些不是还剩着么，热热吃了就行，别整太麻烦。”

“那哪儿成，你瞧瞧自己，这次回家又瘦了，学校没啥好吃的吧，回来多补补。”

“哪儿有的事，人学校一日三餐的食谱那叫营养餐，我怎么就瘦了。”健司笑着解开睡衣，露出精壮的胸膛，胸腹处的肌肉线条不是太明显但已经成型，他叫花道捏捏自己胳膊，“这叫结实。”

“还过得去。”花道卷起袖子露出发达的上臂肌肉，眼神中不无得意，“不过和我比还差得远。”

健司没去看花道胳膊，反而眼神朝他胸腹瞟去，隔着上衣一把掐住花道规整的腹肌，“腹肌确实不错。”

花道本就怕痒，这没个防备被偷袭一下瞬间笑得腰都弯了往旁边躲：“行了行了，今儿就随便吃点，明天我再给你弄点好的。”

五天的时间实在算不上久，再说健司从学校来回，前后路上就得耗个一天，算下来其实在家只呆了四天。临走那日花道心中不免惆怅，他叫来阿晴一起吃午饭送送健司，这孩子一上餐桌又和第一天一样，闷头吃饭不做声。

送健司去车站的路上花道悄声问他是不是不喜欢阿晴，少年没直接回答却反问花道：“那你喜欢阿晴阿姨吗。”

“呃……”花道一时语塞，顿了顿才斟酌着开口，“也说不上喜欢不喜欢的，就是挺合适的。”

“哦。”健司应了声，又开口道：“我没讨厌她，只是不习惯和陌生人在一起。”

听见这回答花道总算松下口气。

“你想和她结婚？过一辈子？”

“嗯……有考虑着吧。”

健司看向花道，突然问道：“你想女人了？”

“什么？”花道被问得脸一红，心想这孩子啥时候变得那么咄咄逼人了，嘴上却还是答道，“和，和那个没关系。我就是想，得有个家样。”

“花道，我在想，是不是家里没个女人就不像样。”健司伸脚，把路上一粒小石子踢得骨碌碌滚了老远。

这话花道一下子答不上来，过去十几年他从没那么想过，可自从阿晴和媒婆都这般劝过他后，他开始觉得且不论他自己如何，但一老爷们一直带着孩子，若有个女人帮忙操持，似乎一切才更像正轨。

“总是有个女人更好。”

“所以你觉得和她结婚这家才完整。”没等花道回答，健司又接着问，“你和她处得开心？”

“还成，阿晴她念过点书，性格也好，还心灵手巧，我们挺聊得来的。”

“你觉得她好。”

“阿晴是挺好的。”

“那你还是喜欢她。”

健司没再说话了，低头一心赶路。

花道把人送到镇上健司便说什么都不让他继续送了，说再这么下去非得一路送到城里跟进学校才作罢。花道挠挠头，觉得这还真有可能，只好在镇上的巴士站送别健司。

回去的路上他一直琢磨着和健司的对话，总觉得那孩子话里有话，偏不肯挑明了说。花道不是太明白，他觉得有什么若隐若现的，他好像摸到了边儿，又好像什么也摸不到。

19.  
一转眼时间就来到暑假，放假前健司在信里说会带个同学一起回来住几天，这可让花道又惊又喜，好几天都心神不宁的，一得空就整理屋子，还特意把墙角斑驳的部分全重新修补了，一副恨不得把整个房子都翻新一遍的模样。这是健司上学以来第一次带同学回来，花道着实为他高兴，他原先总怕那孩子被城里小囡看不起不好交朋友，健司又是那报喜不报忧的性子。现在好了，能在假期带家里来玩的同学那关系一定好。可花道又有点担心，他们家现在虽不算一穷二白，但拿去见人他总还是怕人同学看了有啥想法。

去车站接人那天花道还特意打扮了下自己才出门，无非也就是穿得挺括点，头上再抹点发蜡。他本身就长相出众，稍一捯饬更是俊朗过人，往人来人去的汽车站一杵，倒是吸引了不少女子偷偷看他。

花道立在车站口翘首等着俩小子出现，没曾想他刚在人群中招呼到健司，却发现少年带来的哪儿是小子，分明是个不折不扣的小姑娘。

“这，这就是你说的同学？”

“嗯。”健司给花道和那女生互相介绍过后就拎着行李跟着人流一块往外挤。

那女孩倒是不怕生，甜甜地喊了声叔叔。

花道一个激灵，朝那女娃笑笑，一把提过她的背包就挤到健司身边低声问道：“你带回来个女同学？”

“是我女朋友。”健司倒是坦然，殊不知花道闻言惊得脑袋都有点犯晕。可那小姑娘还在一旁，他也不好多问，只能扯了些其他话题。

回到家里花道逮到个机会就赶忙单独把健司拉到厨房问这到底咋回事。

“处对象呗，还能咋回事。”

“处啥对象啊。”花道有点犯急，又怕叫人女孩听了去，仍压着音，语调不免变得有点奇怪，“你才多大啊就处对象，而且把人姑娘直接带家里对人影响也不好。”

“你那是老古董思想，城里人不讲就这些。”健司看着花道，“还有，上个月我就成年了，再说了，咱们村和我一个岁数的娃儿生好了的都有。”

花道被呛得一下子没话说，顿了几秒才说：“那你能和他们比吗！”

“咋不能比了，反正我得和她处对象。”健司瞧着花道，一字一顿地说，“我还要和她结婚呢。”

这还是健司第一次这么和花道说话，把花道气得够呛，直到少年头一甩走出厨房都没说出话来。等他自个儿在厨房里理顺了气，又觉得这孩子刚才那话说得咬牙切齿的，像是在跟他怄气。花道摸摸脖子心想，难道这就是那劳什子叛逆期？

其实健司说的也没错，他们农村处对象结婚都早，健司这年纪如果找个女孩好好处着别影响学习，其实也没啥问题，可花道就觉得心里不是滋味。他从前也给健司设想过未来，和他不同，健司一定得有个温馨幸福的小家，至于找啥样儿的媳妇，他肯定不会干预，只要健司喜欢就成。现在健司带回来的姑娘长得挺好看，性格大方，声音都是甜甜的，貌似家里条件也好，健司又说以后是要结婚的，照道理他应该开心才成啊，咋就……咋就觉得不太舒服呢。

花道探出身子看向坐在客厅的两个娃儿，挨得不太近，正一块低头写作业呢，这画面多和谐。他以前常常想象健司自己组成家庭时的情景，明明那时候他还觉得温馨，怎么等这画面真的呈在自己面前时，他又莫名生出股落寞心酸的感觉来了。花道叹了口气，准备先不想这事儿把它往旁边搁搁，便拿起菜刀“咚咚”剁起肉来。

家里来了个女孩儿，自然是要单独睡一间房的，健司把自己卧室腾出来，暂时睡去花道房里。

俩人已很久没睡在一张床上过了，当他们并排躺在一起时，白天那些微小的芥蒂好像突然就烟消云散了。高考在即，最后一年的高中时光显得尤为忙碌和重要，健司细细同花道讲着学校的事，又说了自己以后的打算，他一向目标明确，路早就规划好了。

二人就那么东拉西扯聊到深夜才渐渐睡着，夏夜蚊虫多，花道又是特招蚊子叮的体质，这刚睡到午夜身上就被东咬一块西咬一块痒得不行。花道左挠右抓的，没一会儿脑袋就清醒过来。半夜硬生生被这么闹醒当然不好受，花道心有烦躁又不敢乱动怕吵醒睡在一旁的少年。等他终于忍不了悄悄翻了个身后，发现健司的脸就在他正对面，离得可近，连少年的呼吸声他都能听见。

面前这张俊俏的脸蛋和小时候那个软软糯糯的模样既有几分相似又变化颇大，健司从小男生女相，只是随着年龄的增长英气更胜倒是逐渐模糊了阴柔的长相。现在他被笼在一层朦胧的月光里，闭着眼睛安睡的模样倒又显出许多柔和。

反正也睡不着，花道索性睁着双目细细打量起这个被自己一手带大的少年，他看着健司的脸，往事也一幕幕朝脑海里涌。他记得自己是怎么捡到健司的，又是怎么把他拉扯大，记得健司第一次笑，第一次说话，那些微小的细节，全都深深刻在他脑中。或许夜深之时本就容易唤起许多情感，花道想着想着就觉得胸腔里又酸又涨涌起许多情绪。他把健司当做父母托来陪他的亲人，自己又阴差阳错的经历了恁多事儿，逐渐把所以希冀都寄托到健司身上，而这个原和他无亲无故的弃婴，没有半点辜负他的愿望，一天比一天优秀。

花道满心欢喜和自豪，可一想到睡在隔壁的女孩又好像心头被浇了盆凉水，他之前从未这般清晰意识到，这个陪伴了他十八载，和他相依为命的孩子有一天会离开他，有一天会属于别人。当现实摆在面前，花道才认识到那是同设想里完全两样的气氛。

思及此，花道不禁低声叹气。

也不知是否近在耳边的叹气声钻进了少年耳中，健司耳朵动了动，往花道那儿更凑近了些，二人几乎脸贴着脸。

这般距离即使是健司，花道也不免感到些许尴尬，正想往后退些，没想到少年居然手一伸直接抱住了花道一条胳膊。花道失笑，这般睡姿简直跟小孩儿撒娇别无二样，他心里觉得可爱，加上不想吵醒健司，也就随少年黏着自己了。

可花道被抱了会儿后渐渐意识到不太对劲，他那条直摆着被健司保住的手臂上似乎顶着什么，触感微妙。花道目光下移，虽然黑乎乎的看不清，但他的手臂正被什么顶着早显而易见。花道心情尴尬，想悄悄抽出手来，可手臂刚一动少年就搂得更紧了，而且因为这么一动，本来还是蹭着手腕的地方，这下倒好，正巧卡进了花道手心。

“健司？”

花道轻唤，而少年仍一副熟睡的样子不为所动。同为男性，花道自然晓得这种情况实属正常，而健司在自己掌心若有若无的蹭弄无非是睡梦中下意识的行为，寻求慰藉，可目睹这一切对他来说仍颇为窘迫。

左右为难之下花道根本不知如何是好，只好赶紧闭起眼睛告诉自己快点睡觉。

第二天夜里花道有了经验，干脆背对着健司睡，万一这孩子又年少气盛的也不会弄成昨天那样的窘况，没想到今晚却是比昨夜更加难堪。少年紧贴在花道背后，一手一腿均勾在花道身上紧紧缠着他，好似要把他圈进自己怀中一般，而健司正有朝气的那处好巧不巧顶在花道屁股上。时值盛夏，二人皆只穿了一条薄薄的棉质平角裤，触觉便尤为明显。花道不仅能感觉圆润的形状，连从健司身下不断传递而来的热气也是如此鲜明，令人难以忽略。

少年动作规律，胯部挺动着一下下往花道屁股上撞，偶尔间那东西隔着裤子蹭进臀缝里，少年便挤着肉缝往上顶。

花道心想这孩子果真长大了，这种血气方刚的年纪难免会有那方面的旖旎念想，只是这误打误撞的把花道当成那对象，弄他的面红耳赤又羞又窘。而更加令他窘蹙的则是，目前的气氛不仅尴尬，还带着一丝微妙的缱绻，连带着他都被挑动得蠢蠢欲动，这叫人如何是好？花道倍感无措，身体是蒸腾起了感觉，可总不见得叫他在这种情境下打手冲吧。

花道一手捧起枕头捂住自己的脸，努力往些不相关的方面想好叫这恼人的欲望消退下去。这样的做法效果并不怎么样，好在健司的动作在持续了一小段时间后终于渐渐消停下来，花道这才松了口气，又赶紧掐了两下自己大腿以杜绝那些乱七八糟的想法。

隔天晚上花道洗完澡没回房，他实在怕了这正在躁动期的少年，准备直接在厅里的躺椅上将就将就，结果还没等他睡着，健司就寻过来问他咋不回房。

“这不是天气太热，俩大老爷们挤一块儿更热。”

“忍忍吧，也最后一晚了。”健司瞧了眼自己房间，又说，“现在家里有姑娘，万一人家起夜一出门看见你像什么话。”

健司说得不错，那毕竟也是个大姑娘家的，他得避嫌，可这么一来他又不得不跟着这小子回房躺在一起。

这接连两晚都快给花道整出心理阴影了，他刚一躺下就想起那窘人的画面，然后，猛然间一个念头窜过他脑海，他想都没想就直接开口道：“健司，你没和那姑娘……那，那什么吧。”

“什么？”

“就……就那事儿。”

花道支支吾吾好一会儿才让健司明白过来自己指的是啥，这孩子撑着胳膊支起脑袋看向花道，问：“那你呢，你和阿晴呢。”

“当，当然没有。”花道刷的一下红了脸，说话都结巴起来。

“真的？”

“当然是真的！”花道有点急，“这事你可不好乱揣测的，对人姑娘不好。”

“哼。”健司半翻了个白眼，“你还挺会心疼人，那你咋就乱揣测我呢。”

“你年纪小，我不是怕你犯错误嘛。”

“犯啥错误。”

“年轻气盛的，搞，搞出人命可就造孽了。”

健司瞧了眼花道，语气冷淡道：“我还怕你搞出人命呢。”

“都说了没有。”花道面露尴尬，“我和阿晴又不是那回事。”

“那是哪儿回事，你不是要和她处对象吗，不是要给我找个后妈吗。”

健司这追问的态度让花道想起那次送他回学校路上的对话，也是这样咄咄逼人。

“我和阿晴挺久没见面了，她家前段日子有些事走不开。”花道叹了口气道，“后来也就渐渐淡了。”

健司瞧着花道没说话，神情若有所思。

“你俩散了？”

“其实本来也就……哎呀，怎么说呢。”花道挠挠头，觉得和健司谈这些有些奇怪，又觉得能和健司像朋友一样聊天着实开心，“我和阿晴她，本来也就没那些情啊爱啊的，就是条件合适互相看着顺眼就接触试试了。”

健司适时“嗯”了句，等着花道下文。

“本来就是基于现实考虑各取所需，但只是因此而各自交付一辈子怎么想还是有够不负责任。她家不是出了点事儿嘛，那段时间不方便见面大概也就成了契机，虽然不是真的一对儿，倒也有默契没再联系过对方。”

花道自嘲地笑笑道：“本来想说给你个完整的家，结果也没弄好。”

“我又不需要，你陪着我就够完整的了。”健司似乎语带笑意，一双眸子亮晶晶地看着花道，“既然你那么坦白，我也告诉你一个秘密好了。”

他脑袋又往花道面前凑凑，道：“她不是我女朋友，我俩没处对象。”

“啊？”

“我就逃过一次课，好巧不巧被她撞见，抓住我把柄非要跟我回家待几天还要我介绍她是我对象。”

花道咂舌：“这城里的姑娘胆儿也忒大了。”

“她整一个疯姑娘，什么都做得出，也就在你面前装得跟啥似的。”

“不许这么说人姑娘。”花道面色严肃，口气却是轻松不少，他只觉得心里好像有块石头终于落了地，“还有，不能再逃课了。”

“知道啦，我就那么一次惹上这么大个麻烦，绝不会有第二次。”健司笑眯眯的，其实他说了个小谎，他压根没逃课，他是偷偷在外面打工被瞧见了，可这不能和花道说，那人指不定得着急成什么样呢。

“臭小子。”花道将健司揉成一头乱毛，“那天看你带个女孩儿回来真吓我一跳。”

“怎么样，现在松口气了？不怕我闹出人命了。”

花道弹了健司额头一下：“你怎么变得油嘴滑舌起来了。”

“我乐意，对了，你咋想的，怎么就担心起我糟蹋人姑娘了。”

健司这么一提，花道立刻想起好不容易抛到脑后的那两晚，瞬间浑身都不得味，赶紧伸手关了灯，嘴里嘟囔着：“快睡了。”

灯一按，健司就贴上花道后背，在他耳旁开口道：“明天还和你一块儿睡成吗。”

少年呼出口的热气喷在花道脖子上，震得他一个激灵，赶紧缩缩脖子道：“那么大个男娃，还粘人，也不害臊。”

“我害什么臊，你也不害。”健司同前两个晚上一样紧紧贴着花道，语调低沉，“前两天你也没躲开吧。”

花道觉得脑子轰的一下一片空白，连身体都变得僵硬，甚至一时间都不知该对那双圈在自己腰上的手作何反应。

健司趁机一口直接啃在花道脖子上，吸着那滑嫩的皮肤用舌头来回舔舐，他左手搭在花道胸前，掌心覆盖在紧实的肌肉上感受着男人心脏有力地跳动，右手则勾着花道短裤边儿，悄悄使力往下扯。

“别闹！”花道这才回过神拍开在自己身上作怪的双手。

那双刚被赶走的手完全没因此而丧气，不依不饶地再度爬上花道身体，健司紧抱着花道，将头埋在他肩上：“我想操你，花道。”

这下花道是真的没了主儿，除了双手紧紧拽住裤子不让健司拨弄，他压根做不出其他反应，他满心慌乱，甚至不敢转身推开健司，他实在害怕面对这少年。

“不行！”从咬紧的牙关中漏出的声音带着颤抖。

“为什么不行！”少年也不知从哪儿爆发出的力气，竟一把掰过花道骑到他身上。

“明明你之前也默许了没有拒绝我。”健司一双眼瞪得老大，语气倒还算平静。

相比之下花道反而更显不安，他撇开头不去看少年，想说这种玩笑开不得，但也明白这般说辞无法劝退对方，“我……我是你爸。”

“我从来没叫过！”少年的情绪突然激动起来，“你明明，明明就不是我爸，为什么不可以，明明不是，为什么不可以！”

“那也不行！不可以就是不可以！”花道一把推开贴到自己胸前舔弄的健司。

少年跌在床上，垂着头，像是遭遇了硕大的打击，许久后才闷闷开口：“为什么，为什么我就不行，明明……”

健司抬起头来，俊秀的脸上挂满泪水，语调在哭腔中变形：“明明我比谁都更爱你，我的童年，我的青春，我往后的年年岁岁都是你。”

“健司。”花道也不禁哽咽，“那不一样，我们不能……”

“有什么不一样！凭什么我就不可以，凭什么我只能看着别人得到你，凭什么我要担心你和别人结婚，凭什么泽北可以，土屋可以，那些我叫不上名字的人都可以，我却不可以！”少年如同一只受伤的年轻雄狮，愤怒而悲哀，低吼着控诉，“连那种人都可以，你告诉我为什么我不行！”

“这不一样……”花道已经完全乱了套，健司失去理智的话语刺得他满身是伤，他完全不知该说些什么来劝服少年。那些人可以是为了健司，这种话怎么说得出口，他既伤心又心疼，就好像一只手将他的心脏死死攥住，捏得他生疼，捏得他透不过气。

“我不想听这种话，我……”健司的话戛然而止，取而代之的却是猛然急促的呼吸。

“健司？”这一瞬间花道连手都发起麻来，健司的哮症已许多年没有发过，这次却来势汹汹，少年情绪本就激动，如今捂着胸口满脸痛苦，冷汗不断从额头冒出。

好在花道始终记得在家里备着药草包，他匆匆从床头柜里取出药包塞到少年鼻下，却被健司赌气扔掉。

“你这娃子！”花道气急，又拿健司没法子，只好直接背起人往卫生所赶。

到了所里医生给做了紧急措施健司这呼吸才慢慢平静下来，等挂完水二人一同走回家，路上却是相顾无言，只一路沉默着到了家。

那姑娘睡到倒是死沉，直到他俩回家开门她也没醒。

20.

第二天一早花道送小姑娘去车站，健司却也理好行李跟着一起买了票回学校。花道没响，他虽不舍得这难得的暑假就让健司一个人孤零零在宿舍度过，可昨晚的事叫他实在没了方向，和那孩子暂时分开彼此都冷静下也未尝不是件好事。

自从这事过后花道常常梦见健司，梦境千奇百怪，有时候是从前的回忆跟走马灯似的在他脑海闪现，有时候是那晚的情景一遍遍在他眼前重现，也有时候他会梦见自己和健司换了身份，拥有了一段完全不一样的关系。

这些千奇百怪的梦境扰得花道心神难安，他觉得心底有什么东西早就开始萌芽，却被许多看不见的力量压迫到无处生长，花道弄不清自己到底想要什么。

暑假整整两个月健司未曾写来一封信，花道心里虽然挂念又不免担忧，可心中那些纠缠着难以理清的情绪叫他不敢主动联系那孩子。

夏末时节暑假刚结束时花道得了个消息，说是阿晴的哥哥状况不太好，不容乐观。他没做多想，直接出门准备去阿晴家看看情况，骑车蹬到半路又想起若阿晴大哥真遇上坎儿了必然是要带去城里救治的，那少不了花钱。花道咬咬牙，又赶回家从这些年好不容易省下的积蓄里挪出了一大半，揣在怀里匆匆往阿晴家赶。

他对阿晴的父母是有些印象的，二人年轻时也是相貌周正十分登对的夫妇，那时候村里人看他们的眼神全都充满了艳羡。可后来他们家遭遇突变，这对年轻夫妻仿佛一夜变老，衰老的迹象迅速占领了他们的身体，以至于花道这次拜访，竟完全无法将面前两位佝偻的老人同记忆中的叔叔阿姨联系在一起。

阿晴也显得憔悴万分，脸色充满了不健康的暗黄，她将花道引到大哥床前，还未开口眼泪就氤氲着整个目框，几欲扑落。

躺在床上的男人似乎在昏睡，满是汗水的脸上眉头却紧紧锁着，看上去痛苦万分，下肢虽被薄毯盖住，可那凸起的形状也不难叫人窥得其下那骨瘦嶙峋的模样。阿晴的大哥长花道几岁，他们此前并未有过交情，或许连熟人都称不上，可他记得自己在饱受欺凌被其他孩子围攻时，那个曾经魁梧如雄狮的大男孩曾出手帮他解过一次围。

那大概是花道人生中第一次接受到来自陌生人的好意，那种暖意直到现在他回想起都会觉得周身充满力量。而那个曾经高大，不怒自威的男人，因为命运的玩弄现在却只能卧在床上，身体萎缩，如同濒死的巨兽。花道难以直面如此残酷的现实，悲恸与心酸一同袭上心房，连带着眼泪都往上翻涌。

“我去给你们借部车来，送哥去城里的大医院吧。”

阿晴却垂着眼摇摇头，她一开口，泪珠就扑簌而下：“哥哥他，他不愿去医院，他不想再折腾了。”

花道惊愕地看着面前的女人，又转头看向坐在一旁的年迈夫妇，他们个个都愁苦不堪，可又显得无比麻木，这个家，被绝望笼罩得风丝不透。

“我哥伤得太重了，当年就没治愈，落下的后遗症年年月月来都折磨着他也折磨着我们，这个家几乎都要掏空了，他觉得愧疚，想放过我们，也放过自己。”

这样的沉重压得花道几乎感到窒息，他从马夹袋里捞出厚厚两打被报纸裹得整整齐齐的钞票，往阿晴面前送：“带哥去医院，钱的事你们不用担心。”

“不行！”阿晴仿佛摸到烫手山芋般往后倒退一步，“我不能收，这我不能收。”

“你收着！”

“你家情况也不过刚普普通通，健司读书还得用钱，我们，我们实在……”

“阿晴。”花道叹了口气拉过阿晴的手腕将马夹袋挂在她手上，“我们家日子过得下去，我还赚得动，健司马上高三毕业也可以趁着暑假去打工，他作文写得好，要是给报社投稿还能拿点稿费。你们收着钱，我明天就安排带哥去医院，不，现在就安排。”

阿晴终于崩溃着扑倒在床前痛哭起来，她无法拒绝这样无私的善意，更不忍眼看着自己兄长命逝于前。

花道无暇安慰阿晴，匆匆跑出去多方联系总算租来一辆电动三轮。二老年纪大了，身板又不硬朗，他便安抚着叫他们安心在家休息，自己带着阿晴和她兄长往城里赶。

花道忙前忙后在医院奔波，叫人欣慰的是阿晴大哥的情况总算稳定下来。这十几年来医学进步极大，阿晴大哥的病因本就是因为当年医疗不够导致后遗症反复发作，在如今日益成熟的医疗手段下要控制病情并非难事，只是花销颇大确实教人有点难以招架。

阿晴兄长在院疗养那些日子花道又回家取过一次钱，看着那些自己辛苦多年赚来的钱如流水般瞬间没了踪影，他不免心痛，可没半点后悔，那毕竟是一条活生生的人命，若只是花钱便能消灾，他又何乐不为？

随着兄长一天天好转，阿晴的状态也好上许多，她在医院附近的小餐馆找了个短工的工作，倒和人老板处得不错，每天厨房剩下的边角料她就收起来弄干净做几个小菜同花道一起吃。

“谢谢你。”阿晴和花道一起坐在医院楼道里，“我哥的命是你给捡回来的。”

“说啥谢不谢的，你哥小时候也帮过我。”

阿晴笑着摇摇头：“那怎么一样，那些钱，我估计是没法全还清了，但我一定有多少就给你还多少。”

“哪儿的话，我要想着还钱当初就不会拿出来了，你们今后能安安稳稳过日子，就比什么都强。”

“你可真是个好人。”阿晴看向花道，“最近我哥状态不错，你也不用老陪着我们，难得进城，去看看健司呗。”

花道一愣，这段日子他为了阿晴家这大事忙得焦头烂额，一时倒也把其他事都抛到脑后了，也不知道这段时间健司有没有给他写过信，要是写了没收到回音那孩子该伤心了吧。花道心里想着，其实他真挂念健司，可暑假那天的事他实在没法当没发生过，这叫他万分犹豫。

“想啥呢。”阿晴伸手在花道面前挥挥，“咋愁眉苦脸的，和孩子闹别扭了？”

“算是吧。”

“这年纪的小男孩脾气总是古怪的。”

“哎……”花道长叹口气，“我实在想不明白。”

“想不明白啥。”

花道不知该怎么说，踌躇一会儿才开口道：“不明白健司，也不明白自己。”

“没什么坎儿跨不过去的，你疼那孩子爱那孩子，那孩子也肯定喜欢你得紧，也爱你得紧。”

阿晴瞧着花道，直直对着他双眼，不知怎的，花道总有种被人窥视试探的感觉，他不安地移开目光，含糊“嗯”了一句。

“你知不知道女人的直觉特别准，有时候都到了诡异的程度。”

花道内心一紧，可晴子没说出他心里害怕的事，只是说道：“那个村子太压抑了，你和我都见过太多人情冷暖，也饱受蜚短流长之苦，明明我们也没做错什么，可人心就是那么奇怪，他们落井下石，他们冷眼旁观，他们说三道四。有时候我看那些小说，总为书里勇往直前的主角动容，我也想像他们一样潇洒，像他们一样一路披荆斩棘只为自己活得更加肆意，可我生活的现实，压得我透不过气来。”

晴子看向花道：“你也被压得透不过气是不是，我们被人指摘得太多，有时候我觉得我已经不怕那些目光，那些话语，但大概那只是自我安慰的逃避吧。结了痂的伤口，乍看上去变得更加厚实了，却也更加丑陋。这些时间我呆在城里，发现自己好像爱上了这里，城里的人很冷淡，可这样的冷淡也代表着他们不会对别人的事太多指手画脚，各家自扫门前雪又怎么样呢，总比瞧见他人瓦上霜还要浇一盆冷水好吧。”

“花道，我有父母，还有兄长，我离不开那个村子了，可是你可以，你本就是城里来的，你不适合那个落后的地方，那儿会把你压垮的。”

花道久久说不出话来，阿晴在他面前表现出了一个完全不同的形象，叫他震撼，叫他动容，更叫他陷入沉思。

等花道回过神来时，太阳已开始下落，他看了眼天色估摸着时间将近五点。花道站起身拍拍裤子，这回没犹豫，直奔健司学校。

这所寄宿制的高中看管挺严，不过花道证明完身份挂了块访客的胸牌也没啥阻碍就到了学校宿舍。高一高二的学生已经下课，要么结队往食堂去，要么三三两两往宿舍赶。高三的学生因学业压力，要晚一节课才放，花道只好和宿管打了招呼先到健司他们屋坐着。

健司的小书桌是同寝八个人中最干净整洁的，这叫花道起了股无名的骄傲感，他坐在健司位子上，翻翻教科书，又看看作业本，最后发现藏在课本后面一本又厚又重的素描本。素描本上有村里的田野矮房，也有城里的高楼大厦，有老师有同学，更多的却是一幅幅关于花道的画。那些画旁边总写着几行小字，有的是记录健司和花道的对话，有的是从小说上摘下的告白语句。

他像是窥到了什么不得了的秘密，又是紧张又是不安，匆匆把素描本放回原地一颗心还是扑通扑通跳个不停，也就是这时，他眼角余光瞧见了插在课本里，露出一个小角的绿色本本。

护照。

花道翻来覆去看了好几遍，确认那的确是健司的无误，而护照上第一个签证目的地就是美国。

仿佛一个晴天霹雳砸在头上，花道几乎被这突如其来的消息敲得头晕眼花。

“花道？”少年及时出现在门口，在瞧见花道手里拿着的护照本时，健司脸上难得出现不安的神情。

“手续已经办好了，我不会参加高考，直接去美国。”健司拉着花道找到一个无人的教室将前因后果托盘而出。

原来早在半年多前健司的亲生父母就通过种种途径找到了他，希望将他认回。那对曾经因为各种原因无情抛弃亲子的夫妇，这几年在许多机缘巧合下竟发了笔横财，生意做得红红火火，日子一富裕，他们就想起了曾经被自己亲手遗弃的儿子，愧疚始终萦绕心头，便想着要给孩子补偿。

健司始终不愿认他们做父母，可这对夫妻倒也不气馁，常常得到机会就到健司面前表现，又知道收养健司的家庭经济不好，开出许多丰厚条件，其中一项就是答应给花道一笔抚养费，以及送健司出国留学。前几个月，他们终于达成协议，健司答应去美国，认回亲父母的事也会考虑，但他们决不能插手任何健司的私事。见儿子终于有了松动，两口子自然什么都应下，手续也立刻开始准备起来。

“回学校前拿走那些材料也是为了办这事，对不起。”

“这，这是好事啊，咋还对不起上了。”花道想笑，可嘴角扯了半天也翘不起来。

二人相顾无言，最后还是花道叹了口气先开口道：“别有压力，我是真为你高兴，等会儿还有晚自习吧，走，先去吃饭。”

留学的手续十分顺利，没遇到任何瓶颈，健司出国的日子定在二月下旬，临走那天只有花道到机场送人。健司的亲生父母本来也是要来，却被三令五申不许出现，他不希望他们见到花道，那两口子怕这好不容易找回来的儿子生气，也就真的没敢来机场。

“花道。”健司笑着刮了下花道鼻子，“小时候我一哭你就刮我鼻子，现在轮到我刮你了。”

“没大没小。”花道抬手抹了下眼睛，泪却止不住。

“这么大个人哭鼻子羞不羞，我又不是不回来了。对了，他们给你的钱你就收着，不许退回去，听见没，那是你该得的。”

“小小年纪学什么大人口气。”

“我已经是大人了，我现在还一个人出国自己照顾自己呢。”健司往前站了一步，将自己额头抵住花道额头，低声道，“有些事情你我不提，但我知道我们都记得，也都明白，你要等我。”

健司抬头看看大厅的时钟，终于语气也带上了难舍：“我要走了，你别担心我。还记得你常常跟我提起阿婆说的话吗，花道，你等我回来，等我回来，你的好日子就来了。”

少年走向人群，不一会儿就消失在出境口。

花道站在机场外，呆呆的也不知道在想什么，他觉得好多思绪缠绕上来，又觉得脑中空空啥都跑了出去。头上不停有轰鸣声响起，白色飞机一部部来来回回，花道仰头望着天空，那些机舱里，又承载了多少分离团聚呢。

健司走后两个月花道等来了家信，他一看落款，发现这信早在健司刚到美国第二天就寄出来了，只是路途遥远，兜兜转转到他手上竟花了将近两个月的时间，花道不免心忧，这每次写信都要花上那么好些日子，叫人如何受得了？更别提还有寄丢的可能。

显然健司也察觉了这一难处，他想托人给花道买台手机，可村里没信号，连镇上目前网络都还没通，买了也是白搭，二人只好这么拖拖拉拉以信沟通。

健司每次来信都说自己过得很好，反倒还要担心花道是不是没照顾好自己，花道每每都要失笑，心想自己是不是就那么爱操心，所以把这毛病还过给了健司。兴许是知道这信投递时间太长，他们每封信都写得极长，几乎把点点滴滴都事无巨细写进信里。而等信那段时间里，花道总是将从前的信翻来覆去看了又看，那些他几乎都能背出来的字句，每一次读都仍然能让他满心充实。

为何时间过得这样慢？健司走后的日子里，花道无数次看着日历如此感叹。

健司的离国叫花道心里一大片都变得空落落，但生活仍是有条不紊继续着。阿晴之前带着一些打工挣来的钱来找花道，要慢慢还上之前他垫付的医药费，花道自然一次都没收过。被拒几次后，阿晴也不扭捏做作，没再提钱的事，却常常送来一些点心和手工做的衣服，对于这样的心意，花道实在没理由拒绝。

这天阿晴送东西来时满面春光，似乎有啥好事降到她头上。

“花道。”女人刚开口就咯咯笑起来，“我要成亲了。”

“啊？”

“喏，就是医院旁边那家小餐馆的老板。”阿晴笑得开心，连带着花道心情都轻快起来，“那傻子当年就看上我了，却不好意思开口，后来我陪着我哥出院了，他才着急。去年我陪我哥去复诊，到他们家餐馆吃饭，他立刻就激动地说要和我处对象，那时候可把我吓到了。”

阿晴虽在抱怨自己的爱人，可言语间的幸福却溢于言表：“我起先以为是城里人一时兴起，没想到他对我情真意切，也丝毫不介意我的过去和残疾，还说要把我们一家都接去城里。”

“恭喜你。”似乎受阿晴感染，花道觉着连日光都更加明亮了。

“谢谢，我们三天后在城里摆酒，这是请帖，你得来。”阿晴交代完刚想走，突然叫了声，“呀！差点忘了。”

她从兜里拿出张银行卡，递给花道：“这钱你必须得收下。”

“就当我给你随的礼呗。”

“那可不行，随礼得封在红包里。”阿晴拉过花道的手把卡拍进他掌心，“你再不收我可要生气了。”

话到了这份上，花道自然不能不收。阿晴婚礼那天，他揣了个大红包中午就从家里出发去参加酒席，城里的规矩和村里不同，下午五点半才开始吃酒，闹到婚礼结束都快九点了。

花道虽不喜喝酒，可他看着阿晴总算迎来新的人生，心里实在高兴，便多喝了几杯，等他晕晕乎乎上车回到村里，夜已很深。

酒精在他体内作怪，叫他头重脚轻步子虚浮，好不容易临近自个儿家，花道瞧见厅里竟亮着灯光，诧异之后欣喜迅速涌上心头，他深吸几口气，告诉自己别抱太大希望，健司明年才会毕业回国，可脚步仍不由自主加快。

门打开的那一瞬间花道几乎要忘了呼吸，他三年没见的健司，他朝思暮想的健司，此刻居然真的坐在这家里。

“花道，我提前毕业回来了。”

少年已成了青年，穿着挺括西服相貌堂堂：“明天一起去办护照吧，我带着你过好日子去。”

花道瞧着健司，许久后重重点头。

 

全文完


End file.
